Young Justice Season 3: Worlds Apart
by Stronger123
Summary: After the events of Endgame, what will become of the heroes? Surely, there's more than meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate ending to Endgame! Actually scratch that, it's season three so I can explain and change Endgame to my own choices... Well this is Worlds Apart, and I only own the plot and any characters I throw in here... And my typos are fixed (18/March/2013)**

* * *

"Who do you think he is?" Came a voice.  
"Better yet, what is he?" Came the second voice.  
"Is it even a he?" A third voice interjected. Wally groaned as he woke up, opening his eyes to the landscape. It was a strange world, the pink sky dotted with pale blue, fluffy clouds. The ground was spiked red grass like points, the trees sporting red leaves and luminous green bark.  
"Where am I?" The speedster mumbled, staring out from bleary emerald eyes.  
"Klindan," The first voice stated, "you fell out the sky and we've been staring at you for approx 1.3 minutes. Then Kiki poked you with a stick" as Wallys eyes started to focus, he looked into a pair of orange eyes.  
"Hello, my name's Ivy," the first voice said. Ivy pulled her face away from his, letting Wally take in what he was seeing. Ivy and her friends had orange eyes, all varying shades, translucent, flawless skin and green hair that seemed to have a life of its own. They had humanoid bodies, but seemed to glitter and glow where their veins would be, if they were human.  
"I'm Wally," he gave out his true name, against his better judgement, "or Kid Flash, as I'm known on my home planet," he sat up, rubbing his head.  
"I'm Kiki," the smallest girl grinned widely, displaying two rows of sharp teeth. It took all of Wallys self control not to flinch back.  
"Hi Kiki," he smiled back, as the tallest girl introduced herself.  
"I'm Ilse," where Kiki and Ivys hair was loose, Ilses was kept up in a high ponytail, with a... vine?  
"Where are you from?" Kiki sat down on the spiky grass next to him.  
"Earth," he answered, looking at the small girl.  
"That's a very long way from here, a couple of months journey if you're lucky. We don't know much about Earth here," Ivy said wistfully.  
"My sister has always wanted to go to Earth," Kiki smiled, once again showing off her teeth, but this time in Ivys direction.  
"So you and Ivy are sisters? So, are you related to Ilse too?" He said, joking to try and wrap his mind around something that wasn't possible.  
"Yes, our cousin, once removed," Ivy nodded. Wally put his head down, thinking of Bart, before looking up and smiling again.  
"I suppose you should tell me about Klindan, as I'm here," Wally shrugged.  
"Urg, I hate history," Kiki put her head in her hands.

* * *

Artemis stood in the Watchtower, looking forlornly out the window at the rotating Earth. He arms were wrapped around herself, as she struggled to stop the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.  
"Artemis?" A voice behind her asked. She turned around, making eye contact with her Uncle, for all intensive purposes, Ollie. Or Green Arrow, as he was dressed at the moment.  
"He's dead," and a tear trickled down her face. At a loss for what to do, GA just hugged her.  
"I'm sorry Artemis, I really am."

* * *

"A couple of years ago, Klindan went into anarchy," Ivy started to explain, "a science experiment gone wrong left something in the atmosphere that gave new born Klindians powers. Ilse has power over plants, Kiki can shape shift, and I am a pyrokinetic. Now, the cities have disbanded and families and friends live together in packs, traveling with the rains, getting the best food they can.  
"My mother, father, aunt and uncle travelled with the three of us. But when we started showing our powers, I was 5, so was Ilse and Kiki was 4, they went looking for the cure. We haven't seen them since, but we travel with the rains, keep ourselves healthy. We haven't seen any other Klindians since our parents, we don't know if there's any left or not. Ilse and I are 19 now, so you can imagine how long it's been," Ivy shrugged, playing with the grass underneath her fingertips.  
"Tell us about Earth," Ilse pleaded, joining them on the red spikes.  
"Earth, where can I start? The skies are blue, the clouds white, the bark on the trees is brown and the leaves and grass are green. People live in large gatherings called cities, or towns, even villages. Earth has superheroes, protecting them from the super villains. I'm one of them, I have super speed. I can travel at the speed of sound, while my uncle and cousin once removed run at the speed of light. I have a girlfriend back home, her name's Artemis. I have a mother and father, and loads of great friends, a couple of them heroes too. When I left, I had just saved the world from Black Beetles metal field disruptors, and thought I was going to die, but it seems to have teleported me here. Earth, it's so different from here," Wally shrugged finally standing.  
"So," he stretched, "care to show me around?" He grinned.

**SUPER TRANS WORLD TIME SKIP YAY!**

"And this is where we live, or will live until we leave to follow the rains," Kiki stepped into a large cave, suitable for housing anything up to ten human sized life forms.  
"Cool cave," Wally nodded, remembering Mount Justice, before the explosion.  
"Thank you," Ilse smiled, clearing away a few weeds that had grown into the corner. The cave was warm and dry, some natural shelving that the Klindians probably using fir sleeping.  
"Why do you sleep off the ground?" Wally asked, turning to Ilse.  
"So the cold air from the floor doesn't touch us as much. And so the Ruspns can't get us," Ilse shrugged.  
"Ruspns?" Wally asked, confused.  
"What creatures do you have on your planet? Ruspns are small rodent like animals, but with red scales, and black eyes. They may be tiny, but they will eat you alive," Ivy warned.  
"Great," Wally gulped, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
"Anything here that isn't deadly?" He asked.  
"Asqip berries, that's what we eat," Kiki smiled. She seemed to do that a lot.  
"Asqip...?" Wally trailed off.  
"We have a lot of explaining to do," Ivy sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that?" Wally asked, rapidly sitting up and hitting his head on the rock shelf above him.  
"Ruspns. Don't worry, they can't get you," Kiki said sleepily, before yawning.  
"OK," Wally sighed, laying back down. From what he had seen of Klindan so far, everything was deadly. Except Asqip berries, which he was pretty sure were called deadly nightshade back on Earth.

* * *

"He's at it again," Aqualad sighed.  
"Do you think he's bribing ?" M'Gann looked over his shoulder.  
"Wait, I can get the security up of backstage, just give me a minute," Batgirl minimized and Lex, before hacking multiple firewalls and showing the video feed.  
"From what it looks like... he's not," Batgirl shook her head.  
"So we just need evidence he's working with The Light," Connor said. Only M'Gann caught the wavering nervousness about putting one of his father's in jail.  
"It'll be okay Connor," she said through a private mind link, and smiled softly at him. He returned it.

* * *

**For disclaimer see previous chapter. Unfortunately, I will not be continuing this story as I have multiple others I am already struggling to update weekly. So, my friend Cherryblosssom24 will write it with me giving ideas and betaing. I will occasionally comment in authors notes, but you won't hear much from me unless you read my other stories *hint hint* :)**


End file.
